


Sorry, Sugar

by Squishney_Lamppost



Series: Fluffy Haikyuu One-Shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi just wants to sleep, Fluff, I got a cavity writing this, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, They both reach for the sugar, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishney_Lamppost/pseuds/Squishney_Lamppost
Summary: Daichi just wanted to sleep, but due to certain circumstances, it seemed he had to make a cake.  And he was out of sugar.  Great.  But the run to the corner store for some sugar wasn't as simple as planned.  It seems someone else is there for sugar too.  And there's only one bag left.





	

Daichi was fucked. Metaphorically speaking. It was 11:37pm and he needed sugar for some late night baking that he was forced to participate in. It was a long story involving a game of truth or dare using a bottle to spin, many cans of spray paint, and an army of unexpected street cats that led him to now having to make an apology cake that needed to be ready by tomorrow at 7:30 sharp, or dire consequences. He was already tired from the party, and just wanted to sleep, but no. Fate had other plans. Fate wanted cake.

The corner store wasn’t far from Daichi’s apartment, and ran 24 hours a day. He walked down the almost empty streets, watching the occasional cars pass and trying to avoid the drug dealers hiding in shadowed alleys, lest his night become more complicated. He finally arrived at the corner store after what seemed like way too long, and got to work finding the sugar.

The store was empty, as was expected this late on a Wednesday. It took some time to find the sugar, and Daichi thanked his lucky stars that there was sugar at that store. There was only one left. He reached for it, only to be cut off by another hand reaching for the bag as well. He turned his head and met the stranger’s eyes. Daichi’s brain quickly supplied three known facts.  
Number one: Someone else is crazy enough to be out this late on a Wednesday.  
Number two: This person wants the same thing he wants: the sugar.  
Number three: shit, he’s cute.

The stranger had light grey hair, but looked like he was as young as Daichi. He had beautiful eyes, light brown and sparkling. They gave Daichi butterflies just by looking at them. Below his left eye there was a little beauty mark. He had an aura to him as well, a feeling of happiness and peace Dachi didn’t want to disturb. But this beautiful stranger wanted the sugar. And Daichi couldn’t give it to him, no matter how pretty he was.

“Sorry, were you going to grab that?” The stranger said, giving a small smile. That was all it took to make Daichi’s heart melt. Not that it took much.

“Ye-yes, sorry I just need that, long story but I have to make a cake. If I could just grab that…” Daichi said quickly, reaching out for the sugar. The stranger’s look suddenly changed, becoming sharper. The sweet smile stayed, but there was something behind it. Something devilish.

“Yeah, well, I need the sugar as well, and I’m sure you can deal with whatever silly thing caused you to make a cake at, what time is it? Midnight?” the stranger said. He swiped the sugar so quickly, Daichi’s sleep deprived mind had no chance.

“Sorry, but I really need the sugar,” Daichi said, “or it’s not going to be pretty for me.”

“I’m sure whatever it is that will happen, you will come out looking just as pretty as you do now.” The stranger’s eyes widened as he realized what he just said, and a light blush covered Daichi’s cheeks as well as the stranger’s.

“Um-yeah-um well I still need the sugar.” Daichi managed.

“Well, I’m out of sugar as well!” The stranger shot back.

“I’m sure you don’t need much sugar when you look so sweet.” Daichi said. He suddenly heard what he said, and in that moment he decided to never go out at midnight with only four hours of sleep supporting him. His brain to mouth filter was non-existent under these circumstances.

“We-well that’s a bit, um, forward, I, uh,” the stranger stammered. Daichi felt like a tomato, and put his hands over his face, trying to rub away the shame. It didn’t work. The stranger looked shocked, cheeks on fire and mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“I’m so sorry I said that, oh gosh, just take the sugar, I’ll find some elsewhere, just go.” Daichi looked up helplessly, hoping the stranger would take his offer. The stranger just nodded, before smirking.

“You know, you’re not too bad yourself. And if you want to borrow some of this sugar, I wouldn’t be opposed to taking a detour over to yours and giving you some.” The stranger said, smile getting wider. “The name’s Sugawara by the way. Sugawara Koushi. But you can just call me Suga.”

“Sawamura Daichi.” Daichi said, still red faced from previous events.

“Well Daichi, we can split the cost,” Suga said, “just drive me back to my place after we make the cake.”

“Su-sure.” Daichi stuttered. He grabbed the sugar, and with Suga in tow, paid for his half.

The walk back was much more pleasant, and Daichi learned that Suga was trying to make some late birthday cupcakes for his friend, but had been procrastinating until tonight at 11:30 when he declared that he must make them. Daichi explained his predicament to Suga, which had the latter doubling over laughing at the situation. It took considerably more time to get back, but Daichi didn’t mind. The cake seemed less important now.

After an hour, the cake was out of the oven and cooling. The kitchen was a mess and there was sugar everywhere. But Suga and Daichi were sitting on the couch, sleepily watching stupid reruns on TV and talking about whatever came to mind. It was 1:45 by the time Daichi suggested he drive Suga back home before he fell asleep. The drive was spent much like the previous hours had been, joking and talking and messing around. Suga only lived two minutes away, in a nice condo with flowers covering the front lawn.

“Well Suga, I had a great time hanging out with you.” Dachi said, looking at Suga fondly.

“The feeling is mutual,” Suga responded, “But let’s not leave it here, with a farewell and see you never. Let’s see each other again.” He declared. And Daichi found himself holding a paper with a phone number in seconds.

“You better text me. I know where you live” Suga said, smiling sweetly. He leaned over, and kissed Daichi on the cheek, before winking and hopping out of the car. Daichi was frozen, hand on his cheek and a blush spread over his face once more.

“Yeah. Yeah.” Daichi said to himself, before driving back to his apartment and frosting the cake.

Unknown Number: So, wanna go to lunch tomorrow?

Suga: Wouldn’t miss it!

Daichi: Perfect. By the way, how are the cupcakes going?

Suga: Well, you would think they were as sweet as me!

Daichi: Please don't bring that up any more, I was tired okay?

Suga: no promises <3

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop more writing


End file.
